Sensations
by bkluv
Summary: Jack wants to have a little fun with Ianto in the depths of the hub. Will Ianto play along? Just some Janto fun set somewhere in S2. SLASH/graphic. Sexy smutiness.


Ianto had been working in the archives for hours and had lost track of the time. Jack had tired of waiting for him to come back up to the main area of the hub and decided to search him out. He stalked quietly through the tunnels of the archives, sliding up behind Ianto without a sound. He leaned in and pressed a kiss to Ianto's neck. To Jack's disappointment Ianto didn't flinch.

"Didn't I surprise you?"

"Jack, there are CCTV cameras down every corridor. It's not like I didn't see you coming."

"Oh. Well, I was getting bored and thought I would come down here for some fun."

Ianto spun his chair around to see the hopeful smile on Jack's face. Jack reached his hand out and pulled Ianto to his feet. Jack wrapped his arms around Ianto's waist and Ianto wrapped his around Jack's neck. They shared a deep, slow kiss.

Ianto pulled back. "What did you have in mind?"

Jack grinned, grabbing Ianto's hand. "Come with me."

Jack pulled Ianto down several corridors, deep into the bowels of the hub near the vaults. They stopped outside of a room that had occasionally been used for "guests" that had come through the rift while they decided what to do with them permanently. Jack lifted Ianto's arm at the wrist and removed Ianto's watch and set it on a nearby box. He then ran his hands over Ianto's chest and stopped when he located Ianto's mobile in his breast pocket. He removed the phone and placed it alongside the watch. Jack then removed his own watch and mobile and placed them with Ianto's. He slipped Ianto's jacket off his shoulders and neatly folded it before placing it with the watches and phones. Ianto looked at Jack to question his actions. Jack smiled.

"Trust me."

Jack led Ianto into the room that was devoid of anything but a mattress lying on the floor. He closed the door tight and then flipped the switch, turning the lights off.

"Jack, it's pitch black. I can't see a hand in front of my face."

"That's the idea. I want it completely dark, not even the LED light of a watch. And no talking."

Ianto wasn't sure where Jack was going with things, but he trusted him implicitly.

Jack leaned in close to Ianto's ear so Ianto could feel his warm breath drift across his skin and in a barely audible whisper said,

"Listen."

Nuzzling into the crook of Ianto's neck, Jack inhaled deeply.

"Smell."

Jack moved his mouth over Ianto's and pressed his lips to Ianto's. He slid his tongue along Ianto's bottom lip and Ianto's lips parted, granting him access. Their tongues rolled around each other for several minutes.

"Taste."

Jack placed his hands on Ianto's shoulders and ran them down his arms to his hands. He gently squeezed Ianto's hands and slid his hands off the tips of Ianto's fingers.

"Touch."

Ianto could hear the shuffle of Jack's boots as he moved away. Ianto tried to concentrate on the sounds. The next thing he heard was a thud followed closely by another. He figured that Jack had kicked off his boots and let them drop. Ianto toed off his own shoes as he waited for Jack's next move. He could barely hear some soft rustling sounds; then he heard a faint click of what sounded like maybe a button from Jack's shirt hitting the floor. In the next seconds he felt a slight breeze coming at him before something soft was hitting him in the face. His hands scrambled to grab hold of whatever had hit him. He balled the fabric up in his hands and brought it up to his nose, inhaling deeply. Jack's t-shirt. He wasn't sure if there was actually anything to Jack's claims of 51st Century pheromones, but he loved the way Jack smelled. He inhaled again as he held the shirt. He was already becoming aroused. This might be more fun than he had imagined.

The sound of Jack's zip going down caused Ianto's cock to spring to life. He let out a soft moan. In the darkness across the room, Jack's face broke into a smile as he stepped out of his trousers and pants. Jack stood still, waiting for Ianto to copy his actions.

Ianto unbuttoned his waistcoat and dropped it beside him. He undid his tie and quickly pulled it from around his neck, noticing the shushing sound it made. He balled the tie up and threw it at Jack. Jack let out a little laugh while scrambling to catch the tie that hit him in the chest before draping it over his shoulders. Ianto loved to hear Jack's laugh. With all of the ugliness they were usually dealing with he didn't get to hear the laugh enough. Ianto continued with unbuttoning his shirt and dropping it to the floor. His belt jingled as he undid it. He went to the button and zip and heard Jack let out a moan. He dropped the trousers and pants to the floor and stepped out of them. He put his hands out in front of him and began slowly moving towards where he heard Jack breathing. His fingertips came in contact with Jack's skin. He splayed his hands out and moved them upwards over Jack's smooth chest to his shoulders as he stepped closer. He moved his hands up the sides of Jack's neck and felt Jack's hands slide over his hips to rest on his lower back. Ianto slid one hand to the back of Jack's head and threaded his fingers through Jack's soft hair. His other hand came up under Jack's chin. He leaned forward and softly placed his lips against Jack's.

Jack pulled Ianto's hips into his own. Their cocks rubbed together and Ianto felt the moisture leaking from Jack as it came in contact with his stomach. Ianto pressed his mouth harder to Jack's and ran his tongue over his lips. His lips parted and their tongues took turns darting in and out of the others mouth. Ianto pulled his hands around to the sides of Jack's head and held his face as he focused on the taste of Jack's mouth. There was a hint of Ianto's special blend of coffee, but otherwise, not much to taste. Of course that didn't stop Ianto from continuing to kiss his immortal lover with intensity but as he did he focused on the other sensations. He focused on how incredibly soft Jack's lips were as they slid across his own due to the moisture from their tongues. He considered the gentle caress of Jack's hands up and down his back in contrast to the strength of the arms holding their bodies together. He focused on the heat being produced everywhere their bodies were in contact. Reluctantly Ianto pulled his mouth away from Jack's in favor of continuing his sensory exploration of the rest of Jack's body.

Jack gave a soft moan of protest but it was quickly followed by a sigh of delight as Ianto's mouth latched onto the skin of his neck below his ear. He sucked the flesh between his lips and worried it with his teeth. He heard a soft hiss from Jack and felt Jack grinding their hips together. Ianto increased the suction on Jack's neck; knowing it would produce a love bite. Releasing the skin he trailed his tongue to Jack's Adam's apple. As he licked and bit he felt it bob as Jack swallowed another groan.

Jack's hands continued to caress Ianto. He moved them up to his shoulders and slid them down his arms, taking him by the hands and guiding him to the mattress. He gently pulled the younger man down to lie beside him. Ianto raised himself on one elbow. His other hand found Jack's hard stomach. His fingers wandered over the taut skin, feeling every dip and ridge. His hand slid up to Jack's chest and his fingers slid over a fairly flat nipple. He stilled his hand and flicked his nail over the nub a few times and felt it harden into a bb projecting from the smooth expanse of Jack's chest. He pinched and twisted the pebble as his mouth found the other. His tongue slowly circled around the growing rivet until both were standing at attention. Beneath him Jack was moaning and arching up into his touch. He continued to move down Jack's torso with his tongue, his hands sliding along his ribs down the sides. Jack sucked in a gulp of air as Ianto's tongue flicked in and out of his navel. The younger man felt his lover's large hands come to his head and comb through his hair with soft caresses.

As Ianto moved lower he inhaled deeply. Jack's rich, musky man scent sent a shiver down his spine and a surge of blood to his groin. He focused on the feelings of his own tumescent manhood, pushing forth from the foreskin as it continued to swell and grow. He slid a hand from Jack's hip across to the thatch of wiry hair above his organ. He rubbed his hand back and forth through the soft fur, finding a wet patch where Jack had continued to leak. As he did so his knuckles bumped Jack's cock causing it to lurch and Jack to moan with desire. He pushed up onto his knees and positioned himself between Jack's spread thighs. His left hand reached down and wrapped around the steely rod. He just held it still while focusing on the feeling of its warmth and its pulsing as Jack's heart continued to pump it full. He also noticed how soft and silky the foreskin felt in contrast to the inflexible hardness below. As his left hand began to slowly move up and down, sliding the skin beneath it, his right hand slid down to cup the bulging balls. He massaged the orbs; noting that they were more oval-shaped than round. He gently pulled and stretched the skin; causing guttural noises of lust and desire to escape Jack's throat.

Continuing the ministrations with his hands he lowered his head and again inhaled. The smell was pure sex. The next thing he realized was that his salivary glands had kicked into gear from the raw animal scent. He desperately needed to taste Jack's essence. He opened his mouth and guided his tongue to the lance he held in his hand. His moist tongue flicked out to catch a drop of the offerings. Jack's body jerked and he grunted at the contact. Ianto took pleasure in the slightly salty, almost sweet taste. Wanting to savor more of his lover, his mouth covered the head while his tongue swirled around several times. He realized he was making a humming noise himself as he enjoyed what was offered. He continued to work his mouth and tongue over the hard member. His tongue stroked the underside as he took it deeper into his throat.

His mouth and tongue continued their work as his hand that had been massaging Jack's heavy sac took to moving again. Ianto gently slid a finger further down, softly stroking the sensitive area. As his finger slid further he felt the puckered opening. He continued to gently run his fingers over the tight muscle and felt it begin to twitch and relax. He increased the pressure as he continued to massage. He could feel the muscles give way as he pushed a long finger into the opening. He gently stroked the passage, adding a second finger, all the while keeping his mouth moving up and down the steely rod. Jack's low moaning was nearly constant now.

Ianto's own throbbing cock was begging for relief. He pulled his mouth and hand away from Jack's tumescence as he moved up onto his knees. His right hand continued to slide in and out of Jack as his left moved about the mat searching. Once he found what he was seeking he moved completely between Jack's legs. He gently slipped his fingers from Jack and flipped the lid on the small bottle he had located. He squeezed the cool liquid into his palm and brought it to his needy manhood. As he ran his hand up and down and over the head he realized he needn't used the lube as he was leaking copious amounts of precum. He again opened the bottle to release more of the liquid. This time his hand moved to Jack's waiting pucker.

Jack pulled his knees up and Ianto's hands wrapped around his thighs. Pressing forward he felt the head of his cock meet with initial resistance. He gently pushed forward and the head popped past the ring of muscle and was enveloped by Jack's heat. A slight moan escaped his throat. He tried not to move and to focus on all of the sensations, but it was as if he was being pulled inside not of his own volition. It was futile to resist his need to move his hips and he began a slow rhythm. He felt Jack's legs wrap around his waist and pull him in even deeper. At that moment Ianto began to be overwhelmed, not by the sensations but the emotions that had overtaken him. Needing to express the feelings in some way he leaned forward and found Jack's mouth with his own in a tender kiss as he continued to move in and out in deep, long strokes. As their kisses spoke for them the physical sensations once again overcame Ianto and he felt a familiar tightening in his abdomen. His movements accelerated as he felt his sac pull up tight. As the waves of his orgasm washed over his body he noticed the warmth that spread throughout it as well. He groaned out as his body jerked, shooting volley after volley deep inside his lover. He felt Jack's muscles contracting around him as he too reached release.

Ianto again kissed the immortal before rolling off to his side. He let his arm drape over the other man as their labored breathing returned to a more normal pace and timbre. After some time of lying together quietly, Jack squeezed his hand before rising and turning on the light. He grabbed a rag from a pile in the corner and cleaned himself up as he smiled upon his young lover on the mat. His outstretched hand pulled Ianto up to his feet. Jack handed him the rag before gathering up his clothes. The two men remained silent as they dressed. They exited the room and continued with collecting their things.

Ianto pulled on his jacket and was straightening his tie when Jack came up behind him and slid his hands around his waist. Leaning in and kissing his neck he spoke. "What did you think of that?"

Ianto turned and placed his hands on Jack's shoulders and looked him in the eye. "Had I known that was all it would take to keep you quiet and from telling me what to do I would have done it ages ago."

Before Jack could respond Ianto placed a chaste kiss upon his lips and turned down the corridor. His lip curled into a smile as Jack called after him.

"Hey!"


End file.
